The Titan Generals
by cwizard
Summary: The Teen Titans have grown up and grown apart, they are now generals in a huge war. now updated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans

The young man stood on a small hill over looking the battlefield, it was desolated and blanketed. The shells from the artillery made it look like another planet; the air was thick with dust and smoke. It was rancid with death and decay the bodies of countless men lost, trees burned, grass trampled. He breathed it in, in the distance he saw billows of black smoke rising from some missive hole, or another destroyed machine. The sky was blackened by it, it was near morning but there would be no sun, it would be blacked of by war. It was eerily quit, they were waiting, the young man smiled, they didn't have a chance.

"General Nightwing,"

At the sound of his name the man turned the light from the camp showed a tall man in a pure black body suit with blue wings emblazoned on his chest. The thin black mask hid his eyes which were now glaring at the solder. "Yes, what is it?"

"The other men and I were wondering when we were going to attack."

Nightwing made no expression but laughed inwardly, "we move in two minutes, what for my word."

With that all the solders around him were ready in seconds, he moved to his gray belt and pulled and small laser gun from one side and a long thin sword from the other. He remained standing with the small army behind him, they were very tense and nervous, no one moved. Then there was complete silence, no wind, no movement, on breath, it was the sound of death creeping over the battlefield waiting for it to begin. This was the part that Nightwing loved the most, just before battle. His heartbeat increased, his adrenal started to flow, it was what he daubed, a battle high and it was the best feeling he ever had. No it was the second best, the other was . . . Nightwing shook himself from those feelings, he had those feeling once, that didn't end well. His grip tightened on the two weapons in his hands, he knew they were getting ready too, but he wanted to wait. That's way, as he was told often, made him a great general, he judged situations well and make excellent decisions. This had always been the case, that's way he was leader again Nightwing pulled himself from the past.

'What's wrong, why do I keep thinking of them,' but before the answer could come, he felt it, they were moving.

In one movement Nightwing rased his glistening blade in the air and lowered it yelling an almighty "CHARGE," he moved much faster then the rest of the troops, but still allowed them to keep up. Then he saw the army moving like a mass of ants, unorganized, random, Nightwing glanced behind him at the orderly way his men moved, 'perfect,' he thought. An explosion brought him promptly back to the front, artillery, then the flood of solders. It looked exactly like a swarm of bees, uncoordinated, un-orderly, viscous, but most of all, huge. 'All these bugs,' thought Nightwing 'and I'm the bug spray.'

The first wave of laser fire was easy enough to dodge, 'these know nothing troops couldn't hit the bard side of a barn, let alone the bard side of this bird.' Nightwing was close enough to attack, then everything was removed from his mind. All thoughts were gone, all feelings vanished, Nightwing was in war mode. This always happened in a battle; he found that focusing on nothing enabled him to fight better. He never heard the enemies' screams of pain; the shots of the guns, the cries of the rest, meant nothing to him. The smell of death never affected him, the feel of taking a life never, moved him, the taste of blood was nothing. He knew what he was doing, he knew who was a friend and who was soon to be dead, but he never thought about it. In truth he never did, all the death, all the pain all the suffering, and all by his hands. The only time he thought about it scarred him so much he swore never to think about it again. This gave him a ruthless reputation, he never thought, he just killed, just as he was doing now.

Suddenly he stopped, then looked around, it was over, there was a cry of victory, Nightwing sighted and looked around. There were hundreds of bodies in his wake, he felt sick as he saw some of them. He looked at his sword he had killed many with it, it was now dripping with the blood of hundreds of solders. The lives that he took were sickening to him, not just looking at them, but that he killed them without so much as a thought. No mercy, no respect, no nothing, just cruelty, just evil, he shook these thoughts from his head. 'At least I don't enjoy it,' he thought to himself, but does that make it any less wrong?

"General," the voice of his solder broth him out of his thoughts "the battle is won, should we return to base?"

"Yes of course, give the order," he shook his head and turned, just in time to see a grenade bounce right in front of him. The explosion hit him hard, but he was unharmed his cyber armor protected him from attacks like this, which happen often. Nightwing dug him hand into the ground to stop himself with one hand and with the other fired at the person who threw the grenade. When Nightwing landed on his feet he saw that he had hit the person's helmet hand shot it off, Nightwing took aim before he could recover. Then Nightwing froze, the figure turned, she was a woman, her hair went fair down her back and was bright red. Then he saw her sparkling green eyes, he faltered, 'she looks just like her,' he thought, then he lowered his gun. Then gestured for the others to follow suite, they did reluctantly, then he gave the woman a hard look. Figuring this was ether extremely lucky or that she was actually dead, she turned and ran, she was out of sight in moments.

"All solders are to immediately return to camp, no questions, move!" Nightwing barked these orders and his troops followed them, he stood still. 'I haven't thought about her in so long,' he sat down thinking about it. He touched the center of his belt, it opened, he took out what was inside and looked at it. He smiled as his mind drifted back to her, he looked at what he held, a few strands of red hair. He sighed and smiled as his mind drifted to happier days, 'why did it all have to end?' he thought as he remembered a far less pleasant memory

The five Titans stood on the island staring at the now dark and now unoccupied tower, they just looked at it. Then their eyes turned to each other, anger and hurt filling each and every eye, they stood there for several moments. Then Raven pulled from her belt the familiar yellow communicator and looked at it. Then without a word, she threw it to the ground, smashing it too bitts. Then without looking at anyone turned and walked off, Beast Boy looked at his, then at the rest of the team with sorrow in his eyes. He let it slip out of his hand, then turned and walked off back hunched over. Robin looked at his for a second, then crushed it in his hand, then turn furiously away and walked off. Starfire looked at Cyborg, she heaved a great sigh, pulled out her communicator, dropped it on the ground and walked away. Cyborg looked down at the four remands of what was their team, then he too turned and walked away, none of them bothered looking back. And so it came to be that the Teen Titans, one of the best young super hero teams was destroyed. Not by some mad villain, not by some amazing criminal, or some new powerful super villain. But by an enemy that had always been there, but then never saw, a force that tore them apart. It was their greatest enemy, and they never saw it, the enemy of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, and I apologize for the very very very late update

Note- _Italics_- means speaking in Tameran-

He stared out the window arms folded behind his back. He stood a straight, unblinking image before him. He always like the view, a sea of endless diamonds, was his favorite analogy, space always had a good view for him. Now though, something blocked that view, a large space station, the enemy. He heaved a sigh, truthfully he didn't like fighting, but these people were treating earth, and he always liked to save the earth. He looked at his reflection in the glass and smiled 'look the same as I did when I was 16,' he smiled to himself. The sound of footsteps brought him back. The door opened a younger man stood at attention.

"Commander Stone, a channel has been opened and the opposing officer "

The half metal man nodded, "prepare the troops, we will move soon," the man saluted and left. The man sighed as he moved across the room to a large computer terminal and sat down in front of it. He placed both his hands then his feet on small receptors near the terminal, then the screen blinked to life. It showed a vast space of nearly endless stars, then he spoke, "all wings report in."

One by one there were answers from different people "green is a go," "red here, ready for launch," "blue, let's go," yellow, ready and waiting," "purple, standing by," orange, ready to go."

"Commander Stone, all wings LAUNCH!" the screen flashed with the stars moving by his ship was Stone-1 he was the leader and he lead his troops, here it was just like in a video game, all the piolets were behind terminals like his. A long honored agreement among all involved with any war. He was completely calm and relaxed, analyzing the enemy's movements taking everything in. Plotting, theorizing, attacking, he was very good at what he did, the action started, as always he was surprised by how natural he acted in this situation. There were thousands of ships each firing lasers and missiles. But no one hit him, he saw any and all targets, and avoided them like they were nothing, he was a natural. It felt like he had just started when a face appeared on his screen, it was the opposing general.

"Commander Stone," he spoke with high respect "you have earned this victory, we consent our defeat."

It took him a second then said "prepare to be boarded, none of your men will be hurt if they surrender."

"Commander," he added with a wiry smile, "they already have." The screen went blank, there were loud cheers from nearly ever direction, he didn't want any part of it. A voice broke him from his trance "Commander Stone, a message from Tameran, it is her highness." He just nodded and a picture of a green-eyed red hard women appeared, he smiled and bowed "_empress Koriand'r._"

"_Greeting Commander Stone, I assume well, and that you were victorious?_"

"_With the help of the Tameranian people, yes all our missions have been a complete success._"

"_Were there any casualties?_" this came from another woman who slid in the view of the camera. Her eyes were a purple and her hair a dark black.

The man gave a small cough, then went unnotched and said "_negative chef general Komand'r,_ he turned back to the red head. "_We have captured the last strong hold and our heading back to earth. I have told your men they could return the Tameran, most refused._"

Before she could stop her self she asked "_Why?_"

He hesitated, he didn't want to mention the fact that in order to learn English, which none of them knew they needed a kiss. A few of his female troops volunteered, a little too enthusiastic for his taste. Most of them ended up in a relations ship with the hansom aliens. He didn't want to say this however. "_There are a few who will return and should arrive in a few days,_" he said dodging the question.

She let it slide, "_they shall be welcomed with honors,_" then she looked to both her side, and the woman beside her left. Then when she was by her self she leaped up and nearly tackling the screen, "oh friend Cyborg, it is so good to see you after so long."

He chuckled as he said "good to see you to Star, how's it going, Blacky still treating you well."

"My sister and I have an agreement, she holds her's so I hold mine, how are the others doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I haven't seem nor heard from the birds since the wedding, and I've only heard of BB over the past year, nothing I can get."

As he said this her face fell, "so you don't know why they all left?"

He sighed, every time she asked this, "I know why BB and Rae broke apart, but I can't understand why Rob left." They both looked gloomy, "but I'm heading back to earth, if I see or hear from any of them I promised to give you a call."

The woman nodded, saluted and the screen went dark, he sighed again and turned, he stood for a second, then a nother voice cut the silence. "Hey Sparky, did I hear right are you coming home?"

The man grind and turned to a dark-skinned woman with black eyes and hair which was tied in two buns on her head.

"Hello bee dear, do you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I miss my husband!"

He smiled as he though about it 'that was the last time all of us were together,' it was a odd moment Robin not talking, or even looking at Starfire, and Raven only showing up, in the back, for the "I dos". "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"Good, oh I have a message for you, apparently after you get back there is going to be some large meeting of all the generals and commanders."

"Oh goody, I'll hurry then," he never like those parties, he hatted going.

"Your presences is mandatory, just like with me, see you soon," she was gone in a blip.

He gave a bark of a laugh, 'if she didn't drive me so crazy,' he shook his head as another thought entered his head. 'I wonder, if any of my old friends had been dragged into this war?'

If he only knew


End file.
